urquanwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
VUX
The VUX The VUX are a race indigenous to the Luyten constellation. They are known for being bigots against other races. They are currently in a state of peace, however they have unfriendly relations with the Alliance. Recent History During the events of Star Control I, the VUX primarily fought against the Yehat and the Shofixti, a Battle Thrall of the Ur-Quan Hierarchy. However, this changed when the Umgah betrayed the Ur-Quan, suddenly obliterating half of the Ilwrath fleet and joining the Alliance. The Alliance was able to use this opportunity to punch a hole into the VUX defenses, destroying most of the VUX military, along with severely weakening the Androsynth and causing the Ur-Quan to fall back. The VUX were offered a membership in the Alliance of Free Stars, but the VUX refused to forgive the Alliance for destroying most of its starships. Occasional skirmishes between the VUX and the Alliance further soured relations. It is believed that the VUX and Androsynth Cold War against the Alliance began when the two races signed a mutual defense pact in the case of an Alliance attack. The VUX are behind the Alliance and Androsynth battle lines against the Kohr-Ah and Hierarchy, and as a result, have taken the opportunity to start rebuilding their military. VUX Event - Instigating Open Conflict Should the Captain attack any VUX ships, the VUX will become hostile against the player, which is irreversible. However, should the Captain destroy more than 10 VUX ships, the VUX and the Androsynth will declare war upon the Alliance two months later, after the VUX sphere of influence grows to nearly double its size. This will cause the Shofixti sphere of influence to be heavily damaged, and their fleet will retreat into Yehat space (unless they have already retreated). This war will hasten the Kohr-Ah victory against the Yehat and Ur-Quan by two months. If the Androsynth join the Alliance, they will not join the VUX in war, and the VUX entry into open conflict will only help the Kohr-Ah by a single month. VUX Event - VUX Diplomatic Brigade Should the Captain visit Alpha Cerenkov I, and talk to ZEX, he can convince the Admiral to help mend the relationship between the Alliance and the VUX. However, the ZEX will be unconvinced of the importance of this brigade until January 2117, when he starts to understand the Kohr-Ah will win without help, and also if he is promised to be in contact with "many humans". After ZEX agrees to form the brigade, it will take one month before it is formed, after which the brigade takes over as the diplomatic representatives of the VUX to the Earthlings. This creates a shaky pact between the Alliance and the VUX. As a result of the pact, the VUX are given significant mineral aid, and their sphere of influence vastly grows, which helps keep the VUX from betraying the Alliance, so long as the massive Kohr-Ah threat stands. Introducing the VUX into the Alliance will delay the Kohr-Ah victory by 3 months, and bring up the Alliance power by 15%.